


《寄生》总裁锤x高中生基·一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 捆绑，放置高潮，微DS，不健康恋爱观





	《寄生》总裁锤x高中生基·一发完

清晨的闹铃响起时，Thor就被一颗樱桃味的小炮弹扑中胸口。19岁的omega像麻雀一般吵闹，赶着睡眼惺忪的中年alpha起床。

衣柜里的西装挨着校服，投标文件旁叠着成绩单，偶尔会穿错的袜子……Thor比他的小丈夫年长了一倍，两个完全不同的世界奇妙地融合。

“我也要我也要……”Thor正在剃胡子，Loki缠住alpha的胳膊嚷嚷，他正是最粘人的时候，刚渡过热潮期的小omega被丈夫照顾得很好，“你看！”

“就这点小绒毛算什么？”Thor摸着Loki玫瑰色的嘴唇笑了起来，但还是给捣蛋鬼也抹了些剃须泡沫，“今天的考试认真点，否则你就等着趴在床上睡一个礼拜。”

“遵命，daddy——”Loki翻了个大白眼，捏着鼻子拖长语调溜下楼，“我的果酱呢？布丁也没有了！”

“我扔了。”Thor站在omega背后拿牛奶，揉了一把咚咚咚撞他胸口泄愤的脑袋，“在你蛀牙治好之前，杜绝一切甜食。”

“你这是虐待！谋杀！”alpha坐在餐桌前看报纸，领口松垮地挂着领带，Loki不甘心地跪坐在Thor的大腿上，“每周吃两次行不行？please please——”

“先去刷牙，”Thor被吵得头疼，拍了拍omega乱扭的小屁股，“不吃完早饭就别想出门。”

“我要培根三明治！”Loki兔子般赤着脚跑上了楼，冷白的大腿和脖颈上还有层叠的吻痕，却像个被宠坏的孩子。

alpha总将伴侣的单纯和肆意当作自己足够强大的勋章，但Loki还在长大，Thor总要严厉些才行。

他是这个小家伙的丈夫、监护人、兄长……是Loki的整个世界。

Loki喜欢和alpha用一样的牙膏，但他今天却总是觉得反胃，刚刷了几下就趴在水池边止不住地干呕，被胃酸的苦味刺激得眼眶通红。

“怎么了？”Thor皱眉看向垂着脑袋的男孩，三明治也没吃几口，“是不是哪里不舒服……”

“没事，我出门了！”Loki努力压下盘旋在心头的揣测，勉强逼着自己吞完早饭出了门，却在走下校车后又吐得精光。

难道……

“我可能怀孕了。”

Bucky震惊地瞪大眼睛，扭头看向恹恹坐在自家沙发上的omega。他是福利院的护工，Loki成年之前就相熟的朋友。

“我还没告诉Thor，”逃课的叛逆青少年一脸茫然，低头晃着细瘦的小腿，“他都38岁了，会想要这个孩子的吧……可我不想缀学。”

“你可以休学一年，但生产总会影响记忆力。”Bucky叹了口气，端着热可可坐在Loki身边，Thor是福利院的捐赠者，在他和孤儿Loki结婚之前，企业家是完美的黄金单身汉，“要是他敢让你缀学，Steve会解决的。”

“唔，你的警官男友连看见我逃课都要教训几句。”Loki歪歪扭扭地靠在Bucky肩头，他不知道等自己24岁时是否也能有这样饱满漂亮的肌肉，“我真羡慕你们能一起长大，可以理所当然地纠缠对方一辈子。”

“我和Steve可没有互相纠缠，”Bucky红着耳朵笑了起来，于是Loki龇牙咧嘴地发出嘘声，“我们就像两块奇怪的拼图，和彼此分开才不正常呢。”

可是他和Thor不一样，Loki抱着膝盖出神。

alpha有整个商业帝国，而他是一颗冲撞进来的小陨石，拼命挤进Thor持续了38年的独身生活，寄生在这片富饶的土地上汲取掠夺，仗着国王的宠溺无法无天。

Steve回来了，用眼神问Bucky坐在沙发上长蘑菇的Loki又怎么了，被男友拉进厨房嘀咕许久后，一脸凝重地坐在Loki对面。

“我观察到你有些怕odinson，有事总是先找Bucky来商量。”还未褪下制服的警官正义凛然，但Loki却听出了Steve被他打扰二人世界的苦闷，“如果你担心向他坦白后行动受限，我可以先备案……”

“Thor又不是绑架犯！”Loki忍不住辩驳，小偷小摸长大的孤儿本能地排斥警官，他是看在Bucky的面子上才听Steve的话，“好吧，我会回去上课，但你不能阻止我放学来见Bucky！”

“只要在门禁前离开就行。”Steve并不和小孩儿计较，Loki撇着嘴跳起来往外走，而Bucky则在问家里什么时候有了门禁。

“明天见，Buck～”  
“我说了不许这样叫他，小子。”

瘦高的少年离开了这间温暖吵闹的公寓，踢着路边的石子儿等待离开布鲁克林的班车。

“你晚回了三小时。”Thor听见声响后走出二楼的书房，看见Loki正低头扒拉着球鞋，“去干什么了？”

“哦……社团活动。”小家伙没有看他，头头转地找东西吃。

他在撒谎。Thor几乎无需怀疑自己的判断，Loki很聪明，但完全瞒不过朝夕相处的年长alpha。

omega胃口不好，心不在焉地咬着勺子发呆，等Thor吃完了就一溜烟跑去写作业，以往Loki总要赖在沙发上让他揉着肚子哄很久才愿意碰书。

alpha没有拆穿，一切照常地进书房回复邮件，在11点的时候把正在打游戏的小恋人抱回了卧室。

“Thor、嗯…轻点……”omega汗津津地搂着丈夫的脖颈，闭着眼僵硬地被慢慢进入，Loki紧张地过头了，这个在17岁就敢把alpha骗到床上的小混蛋实在太过反常。

“你不舒服吗？”Thor解开了绑住男孩双腕的领带，由于早年的高强度工作和长期失眠，alpha会对失去掌控的亲密关系感到焦躁，“我们有安全词，你记得。”

“是的……轻度是rain，重度是thunder。”Loki抓住alpha健壮的胳膊，他不介意Thor弄哭自己，但omega本能地想保护肚子里的小生命，“我只是、只是有些累了。”

“很快就结束了，doll。”漂亮的男孩儿小声呜咽起来，Thor想起他被这双绿眼睛迷惑的那个下午，Loki告诉他自己是福利院的护工，牵着西装革履的企业家倒在自己从小长大的床上。

“孤儿总会被登记得年轻几岁，这样就能呆久一些。”计谋得逞的小狐狸盘着腿坐在灰色的单人床边，看向惊怒懊悔的alpha，“但资料上我的确还未成年，Sir。”

这足以摧毁一个企业家，Thor被要挟了，他不是没有办法让这只小狐狸彻底消失，但alpha没有这么做。

“我只是想要一个不会赶走我的家，Sir。”

愧疚也好，私心也罢，他任由Loki像寄生虫般要挟纠缠着自己，成为一个深情而温柔的丈夫。

男孩儿温顺地被丈夫摁着腰窝深入，Loki身上有些细小的伤口，他偶尔会故意弄出淤青来获得Thor的惩罚，只是为了确定自己不会被丢弃。

他们都有一颗伤痕累累的心脏。

“rain……thun、嗯！thunder！”Thor很快放开了身下的人，替Loki松绑后将他抱进怀里安抚。他没有标记年轻的omega，但Loki在性事上突然失去状态还是第一次，他被弄疼了。

“我抱你去洗澡，好吗？”Thor感到怀里的小脑袋摇了摇，便拉过了被子，“那睡吧，晚安。”

“我可以用手帮你……或者嘴。”Loki小声地开口，他只是不想在Thor面前吐出来才要停下。

但alpha只是像往常一样揉了揉他的后颈，沉默温柔地收紧了怀抱。

Thor愿意等他自己说出来，但前提是，Loki常去的那间布鲁克林公寓里没有一个年轻的、且看上去符合他喜好的alpha。

“hey，Loki。”在福利院加班的Bucky抽空打了个电话，他能把捣蛋鬼单手拎起来教训，但孩子们还是喜欢他，“我猜你还是不会乖乖回家，所以提前说一声加班的事。”

“好吧，我只是想找个地方呆着。”“这听着真伤人，Steve应该快回去了。”

“well，我已经说服Rogers警官收留我了，”无人管束的Loki就是个小恶魔，“大部分alpha都会对我心软，你知道的。”

“那是因为我告诉过Steve别把你当问题少年，”Bucky完全没有被惹恼，Loki都有些嫉妒这对灵魂伴侣了，“他觉得Thor在控制你。”

“是照顾，我就是冲着这个缠上他的。”“嗯哼，我们在你这个年纪的时候才有初吻……”

“really？我简直想开个免提求证一下！”Loki趴在公寓的餐桌上，把手机像酒精测试仪那样凑近Steve，“你是怎么做到和Buck这样的甜心……”

“你只是有本事惹恼大部分alpha，小子。”刚从健身房回来的Steve靠在冰箱边喝冰水，任由Loki向Bucky告发这个可能引发旧疾的行为，“我只对一个人心软。”

“……这下我是真的想吐了。”

好在门铃响了，把Loki从这对隔空秀恩爱的情侣中解救出来。

贸然打扰另一个alpha的领地并不明智，Thor不着痕迹地打量了一番开门的人，二十出头，金发蓝眼，工字背心下肌肉健硕，而对方显然也在考量他。

“你是Thor·odinson。”Steve很快认出了企业家，“能查到一个警官的住址也不算稀奇了，是吗？”

“关心则乱，”Thor勾了勾唇，眼里却没有丝毫波澜，“我只是来找我的人。”

“谁都不可能是别人的所有物。”

“Thor？”alpha们对峙的时间过长，察觉不对劲的Loki终于出现在玄关，“God，你怎么在……我马上跟你回去。”

“你还没有告诉他？”Steve终于察觉到了不对劲，任何alpha都不会对已经怀孕的伴侣如此蛮横，“这不是能独自处理的问题，Loki。”

“我只是、我会说的好吗！”Loki的喉咙又开始发痒犯腥了，慌了神的omega想直接拉着丈夫离开，但Thor只是强硬地站在原地，“求你，别在这儿……”

话还没说完，Loki便弯着背歇斯底里地呕吐起来。

“有人准备在我家门口群殴吗？”背着包回家的Bucky恰好看见了这个混乱的场面，那个格外高大的alpha像保护幼崽般揽着Loki，“别太紧张，你这个年纪怀孕肯定会特别幸苦。”

“what？”Bucky看着Thor惊讶的眼神，问出了和男友一模一样的问题，“你还没有告诉他，Loki？”

“抱歉，Thor。”Loki像恹恹地垂下脑袋，他果然又捅了个大篓子，“我只是想自己决定这个……我想保护它，可你会把我放第一位，甚至不惜……伤害它。”

“这和他之前说的不一样。”Steve无声地用口型对Bucky说，而后者只是若有所思地摇了摇头。

“他们的关系也许是畸形的，”Bucky看着上车远去的两人，“但如果你见过在孤儿院的Loki，也许能理解odinson的极端，Steve。”

这块破碎的拼图本该注定被遗弃，但Thor捡起了它，让尖锐的角刺伤自己，用血肉来磨平这个世界对Loki造成的伤痕。

因为他也曾是那个一无所有的年轻人。

私人医院的长廊上，alpha把医疗报告扔在少年怀里，沉默地等着Loki一页页看完。

“慢性咽炎？”omega茫然而短促地抬了一下头，“我不明白……”

“你没有怀孕，”Thor的手心也同样出了一层汗，他不想让19岁的男孩接触尿布和妊娠纹，“呕吐、低烧、精神不济……这些症状的确和怀孕很像，但你没有。”

“慢性咽炎也很麻烦，”Loki显而易见地松了口气，但很快就像被捏住后颈的猫一般被Thor揪住了神经，“你稍不注意就会复发，明白吗？”

omega攥紧报告，乖乖地点了点头。

“你会惩罚我吗？”Loki看着alpha握上方向盘的手，皮肤下的青筋，昂贵的腕表，“我一直撒谎说是在社团……”

“你被吓坏了，这是特殊情况。”Thor伸手揉了揉他，“今晚作业多吗？我们抽空聊聊。”

“聊什么？”放松下来的小猫又立起了耳朵，“现在就说。”

“未来，关于你的。”Thor直视着前方的红灯踩下刹车，“就像那个警官说的，你不是我的所有物，你只是个……需要关心的孩子，而我弄脏了你。”

“开什么玩笑？我就是你的！”Loki几乎要扯开安全带窜起来了，喉咙又开始隐隐作呕，“是我威胁你结婚的，这他妈的……别丢下我，Thor。”

“你不能这样，”omega的哽咽支离破碎，和车窗外的阴天一样潮湿，“别这样对我……Thor，你和那些寄养家庭的混蛋不一样。”

“我是个和你上床的混蛋，Loki。”alpha自嘲地笑了笑，“无论如何，我才是那个放任一切发生的成年人。”

“听着，doll。”这是Thor第一次在性龘事之外的时候这样叫Loki，他的漂亮男孩儿，“你不会失去现在拥有的一切，别害怕好么？”

“但我会失去你。”omega执拗地缩着肩膀，瞪大了通红的眼睛，“我以为你爱我，哪怕从来没有说出口！”

“当然，Loki，毋庸置疑。”Thor下意识伸手，却被拍开了，“我一直在告诉你所有事情的对错，但如果这本身就……”

“听着，Thor·odinson。”他的漂亮男孩儿爬到了alpha的大腿上，把自己卡在方向盘和男人的胸膛之间，“我不管别人怎么想，也不在乎你把我当成爱人还是婊龘子。”

“我的心脏长在你身上，Thor，你只能丢弃我的尸体，否则免谈。”

“你算什么，”alpha扯出一个难看的微笑，“我的小寄生虫？你早晚有一天会想逃开的。”

“不会，我发誓。”omega近乎虔诚地吻着他，眼泪让玫瑰色的唇变得苦涩，“那就别让我有回头路，让我失去独立生存的能力……”

“我做得出来，Loki。”Thor皱着眉，被少年咬着的嘴唇开始颤抖，“别让我变成那样的……”

“什么？”“掌控者。”

“我需要你掌控我，Sir。”寄生虫开始入侵宿主的心脏，Loki弯折了瘦薄的腰身，将自己完全融进Thor的臂弯里，“我很害怕……像从前那样惩罚我，好吗？”

他们开始对彼此上瘾，然后一轮又一轮地寻求更大的刺激和快感，直到万劫不复。

omega被男人从车里拽出来扛到了肩上，Loki轻呼着抓紧Thor的西装，捂着嘴被扔进床铺里，被席梦思弹起来时又撞上了alpha压下来的胸膛。

他完蛋了，Loki有些兴奋地揪着床单，Thor再也不会放手了。

“手。”男人的命令简短而强势，Loki顺从地伸出双手，看着alpha扯下领带把自己绑在床柱上，咬住嘴角笑了起来。

“唔！”omega乱蹭的屁股被重重拍了一掌，Thor暗蓝的眼睛如同猛兽般锁定了Loki，这让他浑身发抖，“please……”

“你不需要它了。”alpha单手撕开了男孩的校服，粉白的身躯从深蓝布料的裂痕中被剥出，Loki蹭着床单尖叫了一声，他浑身赤裸，只穿着包裹小腿的白袜子，这太变态了。

Thor咬着男孩的脖子摁住他，粗糙的手指揉捏按摩着Loki的性器根部，沾着透明的前液从会阴摸索到雌穴，于是omega的尖叫变成了微弱的呜咽。

“好痒、嗯……”Loki蜷起膝盖去蹭alpha的大腿，被强硬地摁到两边，男孩的韧带几乎能拗成Thor想要的任何姿势。

“忍着。”Thor握着那双穿着白袜子的小腿，彻底拉开了它们，Loki拽着床柱吸了一口气，“你湿得很快。”

“……我很害怕，Thor。”“恐惧会让你兴奋？”

“是的，我……”alpha的问话冷静得像个心理医生，但Loki还是被刺激得呜咽起来，“求你，做点什么。”

“我有一个电话会议，来弥补因为你而耽误的工作。”Thor起身从柜子里拿出了一根新的领带，将它系在了男孩的眼睛上，“在我回来之前，让自己高潮一次。”

“什么……Thor？回来！”omega在一片漆黑中惊诧地扭动挣扎，但alpha的信息素在卧室中变淡，他的丈夫居然就这样离开了。

omega夹着腿在床单上蹭动，像条湿漉漉的淫蛇在经历蜕皮，Loki发誓他这辈子都不会再说一句谎话，但Thor不会再因为小骗子的哀求而心软。

alpha在一小时后回来了，捞起脱水的男孩耐心地喂水，直到Loki有力气钻进他的怀里蹬腿。

“你高潮过了吗？”“是、please……”

“你做了些什么？”Thor没有让omega吻到自己，低头看着少年口中粉色的舌尖，“仔细地告诉我，doll。”

“我……我用乳头去蹭床单，夹着腿……”Loki眼睛上的领带已经湿透了，这是他受过最严酷的一次惩罚，“我硬得很疼，就咬着枕头骑了上去、呜嗯……”

“然后呢，dear？”Thor的喉结滚动了一下，嗓音哑得像雄狮的咆哮，“你要说完才算结束。”

“我不知道！”Loki哭了起来，凄惨得没有一丝作假，omega快要被烧干了，能救自己的alpha却还在玩弄他，“就是像骑你那样……”

Thor没有再听下去，他把尖叫挣扎的omega趴着摁进床里，压着Loki解开皮带后就直接干了进去。

男孩儿剧烈地颤了一下，细长的手指把床柱抠出了抓痕，操他的alpha粗喘着从背后不断地抽插，Loki猜想Thor绝对来不及戴套，是他自己放弃了所有的权利。

“你毁了我，Loki，你心知肚明。”Thor发了狠地捅开男孩的雌穴，被他宠爱得格外娇嫩的身体痉挛着哀鸣，软肉来不及绞紧就又被肏松，力道大得足以撞断omega的腰杆。

Loki期期艾艾地小声呜咽，他被调教得只要alpha一进入自己就会有快感，这次也不例外。

这是他应得的，他在那张自己从小长大的床上分开双腿，诱奸了这个履历清白辉煌的alpha。Thor确实是年长的，但他完全没料到一个孩子能有如此恶毒的心思。

omega小心地弯起双腿跪趴着，好承受身后猛烈的撞击，Thor压着他的小腹射了一次，然后将他翻过来解开了蒙着眼睛的领带。

Loki望着Thor的目光就像雏鸟，虔诚地相信任何离经叛道的罪孽。他仰着头大口喘息，被alpha对叠着扛起双腿操干，艳红肿胀的软肉被带出穴口，又哆嗦着将横冲直撞的阴茎吞了进去。

也许这一次真的会怀孕，校服被撕了，而他只能在这张昂贵的大床上充当不断繁殖的雌兽，生出许多像自己一样的小怪物。

Loki被自己的想象吓得颤抖起来，而Thor正好顶到了最深处，让这个可怜的小混蛋直接号啕大哭。

“babe……hey，看着我，Loki。”alpha终于解开了第二根领带，捧着小哭包的面颊吻他皱起来的鼻梁，“你嚎得都能让邻居报警了，这是让我软掉的阴谋吗？”

“你才不会，asshole。”Loki嘟嘟囔囔地勾着alpha磨蹭，“你只会不停地操我，然后接着操我……”

“说的对，doll。”Thor嘉奖地咬了一口男孩刁钻的鼻尖，然后重新摆动起腰杆，“要是你再冲我的耳朵嚎叫，我会堵住你的嘴再干。”

omega真的闭上了嘴，又乖又委屈的模样让alpha的施虐欲暴涨，等到Loki发现后穴也被揉弄得松软微张时，Thor已经在他的哀叫声中插入了一整根手指。

“please，不要……啊嗯！”Loki抓挠着男人肌肉隆起的脊背，他承受不了被同时操开两个洞的刺激，“我吞不下去了、嗯——”

alpha猛地撞了上来，囊袋紧压着红肿的阴唇，Loki甚至觉得小腹快被精液撑满了，一股尿意直窜上来。

“Thor，我想上厕所、唔！”男孩被alpha抓握着的屁股像装了马达一般发抖，被巨大的阴茎慢慢撑开脆弱的肠道，上次这么干还是因为Loki偷偷抽烟，“痛……我肚子好胀，please……”

“含着。”Thor捏紧了Loki细瘦的双腿，让他肚子里的精液一滴都漏不出来，然后开始大开大合地抽插。

omega讨好地舔了舔丈夫的嘴唇，却被顶得向前倒，只好撑起哆嗦的胳膊一声接着一声地呻吟。

小腹传来的酸胀和尿意更加强烈，Loki甚至觉得自己的肠道已经被操得失去了原本的功能，连前列腺都已经从连续不断的刺激中麻木，在哭到吐出来之前，omega突然垮了腰软倒下去。

前所未有的羞耻让Loki死都不愿抬头，他从记事起就没尿过床了，可现在昂贵的床单上全是泛黄的水渍，有洁癖的alpha眼明手快地把他整个捞了起来，懒洋洋地“啧”了一声。

“这个先记着，”丢脸又羞愤的omega在丈夫怀里又咬又踹，被抱进了热气腾腾的浴室，“你总是给我惩罚你的理由，源源不断。”

“标记我吧。”Loki安静了一会儿，抬起头吻Thor深金的、湿漉漉的睫毛。alpha深深看着他，然后一路吻着男孩儿起伏的胸膛跪了下去。

Loki在浓郁的水雾中仰起头，他不是第一眼就爱上Thor的，起初真的只是为了脱离苦海。

但有一夜Thor醉得很厉害，狡猾的omega用企业家的指纹解开了私人手机。Loki知道他是没有家人的，却没料到通讯录里只有omega一个人的名字。

alpha弓着身体睡得并不安稳，Loki从背后抱着他的丈夫，胳膊连圈住男人强壮的身躯都困难。

但毫无理由地，他决定彻底赖上这个alpha，再也不要被丢下。

圣诞节的时候，Loki裹得像一只仓鼠，圆滚滚地从冰天雪地里跑回家，跳到Thor背上问他要礼物。

“你没准备我的？”小心眼的alpha严厉地挑起眉，打量小恋人空空如也的双手。

“有啊，”Loki掀起毛衣，拉着Thor的手贴上自己的小腹，“我的礼物在这儿。”

Thor笑了起来，眼尾蔓延的细纹让Loki觉得他无比英俊。他笑嘻嘻地说要给孩子起名叫星巴克，于是能够被惩罚的理由又多了一个。

“Wow，这实在——恭喜你，Loki。”Bucky接到电话时依旧在孤儿院，每个孩子们都应该过圣诞节，来帮忙派发姜饼的Steve身上就起码挂了三个捣蛋鬼，“嗨，我还在忙，不如……”

好吧，那一边挂得比他更快。

就让小骗子和绑架犯一辈子都呆在那个甜蜜的牢笼里吧，他们甘之如饴，以此为生。


End file.
